Printemps
by KimieVII
Summary: Une dernière bise printanière soufflera pour lui ses derniers mots. Et pourtant, comme il aurait aimé revoir ce sourire fleuri, ce sanctuaire préservé et sentir de nouveau cette fragrance enivrante... Retrouver Le Printemps dans son palais.


**Titre :**_ Printemps_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre :** One-Shot.

**Couple :** Zack/Aerith

**Rating :** K +

**Source :** FF7

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient. ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Notes :** Le ton est purement poétique et lyrique... Sûrement un peu trop.

Probablement parce-que c'est bientôt le printemps, j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette petite histoire.

Je l'ai écrite sur _Dearly Beloved _de Kingdom Hearts II. Alors bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un conseil et vous faites comme vous voulez, mais si vous en avez la possibilité, je vous conseille de la lire en écoutant cette musique. Merci pour votre lecture !

* * *

oOo

**Printemps**

-

"Où tu m'emmènes ?"

"Ce n'est plus très loin... Viens !"

Une main, douce comme les pétales du lys s'empara de la sienne et l'entraîna vers l'entrée d'une petite église délabrée, un peu à l'écart du reste des habitations et des places commerçantes. A l'écart de tout.

Un vent frais souleva doucement ses cheveux quand la jeune femme devant lui poussa les portes du lieu sacré. Elle se retourna et lui sourit en lui tendant la main pour l'inviter à approcher.

Oh comme il aimait quand elle souriait ainsi. Un sourire effaçant toutes les peines du monde, un sourire qui ressemblait à un printemps, chaleureux, caressant, repoussant valeureusement à lui seul le rude hiver à l'intérieur des cœurs meurtris par l'atmosphère étouffante de Midgar la ténébreuse. Un sourire chantant comme la rivière qui coule paisiblement entre les montagnes bleutées d'un continent lointain... Un sourire fleuri, rose pâle, éclaircissant la couleur du deuil dont s'enveloppait l'obscure et misérable partie des taudis.

Il répondit à ce sourire et pénétra à la suite de la jeune femme dans la vieille église délabrée.

Un parfum frais l'enveloppa presque aussitôt et il comprit bien vite d'où il provenait. A quelques mètres de lui, en plein milieu du lieu de culte, un tapis de petites fleurs jaunes et blanches s'étendait sereinement dans la lumière scintillante traversant les vitraux. Ces rayons jouaient à alterner les nuances lumineuses de doré, rouge, bleu, vert, jaune-orangé, baignant le lieu dans un radieux flot de douces couleurs.

Il resta immobile un moment, à ressentir toute la fraîcheur de l'endroit sur sa peau et son visage et ferma les yeux, apaisé et serein. Un tel endroit existait dans Midgar ?

"Le Paradis existe vraiment." Sourit-il en rouvrant les yeux pour voir la jeune femme s'asseoir dans le lit de fleurs, prenant bien soin de n'en écraser aucune.

"C'est magnifique..." Murmura-t-il.

"Cet endroit est sacré, c'est pour cette raison que les fleurs arrivent à pousser alors que la terre est vide de vie dans Midgar." Lui expliqua la jeune fille.

Sa légère robe rose dansa doucement sur ses pieds quand elle se tourna vers lui.

Il la contempla un moment, elle, rayonnante au milieu de son jardin, le Printemps dans son palais.

Ses longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés flottaient sur ses épaules, aériens et graciles tels ceux d'un ange. Il lui sourit et la rejoignit au milieu du lit de pétales des fleurs, cueillant l'une d'elles au passage et la plaçant dans les cheveux de la jeune femme ce qui provoqua un petit rire joyeux.

_Le Printemps est fragile et son rire cristallin. Il faut faire attention à ne pas le briser et qu'il s'envole à jamais._

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le tapis fleuri, riant doucement sans véritables raisons, juste heureux d'être là, dans ce monde à part. Puis le silence retomba... Rapidement brisé par sa voix.

"... Aerith... ?"

La jeune femme se releva un peu et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus outremer levés sur elle.

"Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir cet endroit."

Elle sourit, l'une de ses mains se promenant doucement dans quelques mèches brunes isolées.

"Tu reviendras." Murmura-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux et se releva enfin.

"Demain, je pars pour Nibelheim."

"Une mission ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement.

"Oui, avec Sephiroth."

Elle resta silencieuse, le regardant fixer un point au loin.

"Tu me manqueras..." Souffla-t-il, ses yeux toujours dans le vague.

Elle sourit et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

"Je penserai à toi, ne fais plus cette triste mine !"

Il posa ses yeux sur elle et sourit.

"Tu as raison... , je serai bientôt de retour, ce ne sont que quelques jours !"

Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, ce qui la fit rire joyeusement en même temps que lui.

"Tu es forte Aerith. _Veille sur ceux qui te sont chers, où qu'ils se trouvent, si tu crois en eux et que tu penses fort à eux, ils seront comme tes anges gardiens, toujours auprès de toi_, c'est ce que tu m'as enseigné, je ne l'oublierai pas."

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. "Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir un ange pour petite amie !"

La jeune fille rit doucement. "Tu es bête Zack !"

La réplique l'amusa et ensemble, ils finirent par quitter le lieu préservé avant de se séparer à ses portes.

_Mais le Printemps est aussi fort, quoiqu'il arrive il combattra la tristesse dans les coeurs en réveillant une nouvelle saison, plus chaleureuse..._

**xXx**

Il pouvait sentir la vie le quitter petit à petit et le froid l'envahir. Quelques gouttes caressèrent ses joues, son front, il commençait à pleuvoir. Bientôt, ses cheveux se collèrent à son visage, quelques unes de ses mèches ruisselantes d'eau. La pluie lui fit du bien même s'il ne ressentait déjà presque plus rien. Elle atténua le rouge du sang, lavant ses plaies.

Quelle ironie de mourir ici, à quelques pas de Midgar, après tous ces combats. Il tourna les yeux de côté. Cloud non loin de lui, près de sa propre épée, le regard toujours aussi vide, attendait son retour. Mais il ne reviendrait pas, il ne pourrait pas.

"Désolé Cloud... Il va falloir... que tu poursuives le chemin seul maintenant..."

Le sourire d'Aerith lui revint en mémoire. Ce sourire, il ne lui serait plus jamais donné la possibilité de le revoir.

"Aerith... Pour une fois... que j'étais sérieux avec une fille..." Pensa-t-il, ironiquement.

Elle lui manquait, ceci était certain.

Au moins, il ne partait pas vainement. Son sacrifice avait permis à Cloud de s'en sortir vivant. Il sourit intérieurement. Le jeune blond avait pu être sauvé, il en était soulagé même si la mako agissait toujours sur l'esprit du jeune homme. Ce serait à lui à présent de poursuivre la route. Il pouvait partir tranquille, il savait que son ami serait assez fort pour se relever. Son destin n'était pas terminé tandis que lui arrivait au bout du chemin. Sa vie prenait fin ici et maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et crut entendre le rire cristallin d'Aerith. Il sourit. Son ange l'accompagnait dans la mort. Il souhaita alors que si un paradis existait dans la Rivière de la vie, il ressemble à celui de l'église des taudis.

Puis les ténèbres l'envahirent et il ne pensa plus rien. Il était parti; le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, exprimant sa force et son entrain dans la vie mais aussi sa jeunesse, sa fougue, sa joie, son charme, sa générosité... Tout ce qu'il avait fait, jusqu'au bout il ne l'avait pas regretté.

Dans le vent résonnait comme un chant, une dernière prière pour le jeune brun.

_« Adieu... Zack... »_


End file.
